


Satoru in the Re-Estize Kingdom

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ainz is Human, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Satoru Suzuki finds work in King Ramposa's Court.





	Satoru in the Re-Estize Kingdom

**Disclaimer: Kugane Maruyama is the true writer of the Overlord light novels that the anime is based off of, I'm just indulging my writing and imaginative skills.**

**[SRK]**

**Satoru in the Re-Estize Kingdom**

**[SRK]**

While Satoru Suzuki was initially conflicted on whether or not to subordinate himself to a recognized leader of the New World he found himself in after YGGDRASIL's shutdown, when Chief Warrior Gazef Stronoff of the Re-Estize Kingdom offered to help him find a new purpose, Satoru saw the merit in the man's words and decided to bear through it for the sake of argument. Upon arriving in the Royal City of Re-Estize, Satoru, despite his foreign status and unknown origin, had impressed King Ramposa the Third with his defense at Carne Village as well as his Tier Magic that eclipsed the Baharuth Imperial Court Wizard's among other Magic Casters that he was made the Kingdom's first Court Wizard in history.

However, while the title had a nominal form of power, Satoru had to earn the respect of even Ramposa's most loyal nobles, and he wasn't exactly a politician in 2138, but he remembered enough corporate practices to help with the reforms tended to by the youngest offspring of the King, Third Princess Renner, when it came to costs and returns in the form of money. Even with Renner and Ramposa's support, though, Satoru had to navigate carefully in the Royal Court from the likes of Crown Prince Barbro and Marquis Boullope among other opportunists that would more than likely prefer to see him dead.

Which is what led to Satoru hiring the adamantite Adventuring group known as the Blue Roses to aid and protect him while he took it upon himself to survey far-off Re-Estize villages that, as he termed it, were showing suspicious behavior.

It was at one such village that they were set upon by the Six Arms, the security force of the Eight Fingers criminal organization, but through the Blue Roses' teamwork and Satoru's advanced Tier Magic, the Six Arms were defeated and were interrogated until they finally revealed the inner workings of Eight Fingers as well that it was Crown Prince Barbro who hired them to kill Satoru. Pleased with the information, Satoru and the Blue Roses made their way back to the capital with their prisoners in tow.

"Was it wise playing the bait, Lord Suzuki?" Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra the young leader of Blue Rose asked Satoru on the way back. While Satoru was pretty much a commoner compared to her noble title, Lakyus as well as her teammate, Evileye, treated him with as much respect as they did Gazef in light of his honorable character and Magic power.

Satoru shrugged. "I wouldn't say that, but on the bright side, we were able to remove the immediate threat to my life." He then sighed. "I just hope His Majesty won't be too unhappy about what may happen to his own son."

Lakyus showed a smile at Satoru's concern. "It's nice to see that you do care about the King. It actually looks like you have high standards when it comes to family relationships."

Satoru scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile as he replied. "Well, I never knew my own father, so I guess the happy moments I had with my mother make me somewhat biased to how children should treat their parents and the other way around."

"Really?" Lakyus responded with a wider smile at hearing Satoru open up about his mysterious past, subconsciously grasping his right hand as she did so.

Blushing from Lakyus' actions, Satoru nonetheless showed a sincere smile as their group continued on the way back to Re-Estize.

**[SRK]**

**Originally wanted to write a Satoru/Lakyus lemon, but I've decided to take a break from that stuff for now. Anyway, I changed my Pat-reon tiers, so when I post something on the former, expect to see it on websites like FanFictionNet, DeviantArt, and Archive of Our Own after a full week. **


End file.
